Dive
by mayghaen17
Summary: Damon gives into Elena's idea of swimming with the dolphins on their Spring Break vacation and is properly rewarded for accompanying her.


**a/n: alright guys. I wrote this back in March for a TVDMixing exchange on LiveJournal. I thought I posted it, but I guess I didn't, so here you go. The background for this is that they this is AU/AH and our characters are on Spring Break in the Caribbean and hook up with anyone and everyone.**

**Also, I will not be continuing Eyes Wide Shut. I might take down other stories in progress as I am not into writing right now, but we'll see. Either way, enjoy! I will be having holiday oneshots coming soon as well! I miss you guys!**

**Dive**

Damon simply stared at Elena as they approached the activity she had chosen and kept secret from him until now. Elena was all smiles despite the utter disbelief on his face. "You have got to be kidding me," he said, glancing between her and the sign above the door behind her.

"If I was kidding would I have made you come all the way down here?"

"You? Yes," he said and narrowed his eyes as Elena smiled more.

"Please?" she asked, giving him her best doe eyes; a look she knew he had trouble resisting.

She could see his indecision and it was making her happier the more she realized he was about to give in. "Oh alright."

"Thank you! You won't regret it!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around him. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before releasing him and turning to head inside the building.

Damon steadied himself as he watched her disappear and after a quick sigh, he followed after her. It took a moment for him to spot her in the crowd, but when he did he saw that she was already talking to someone that worked there, a sign that this was actually happening and if he wanted to stay on Elena's good side, he needed to suck it up and do this with her.

"We have wetsuits that you can rent here. There are lockers where you can store you clothes and showers where you can clean up after we're done," the employee was saying as Damon walked up to Elena.

"Wait. Hold up," he said. "You mean we're going to get in the water with _them_?"

"That would be the whole point of swimming with dolphins," Elena said, giving him that goofy smile of hers that drove him insane.

"I thought we were just petting them," he said in a lower voice.

"Why just pet them when you can get in the water and interact?" Elena asked and turned towards the woman Damon now assumed was a handler to the animals. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity Damon."

The woman nodded in agreement and smiled warmly. "You're in luck too. Normally we're all booked up this time a year with Spring Break tourists, but a large group cancelled."

"In other words, make a decision quickly," Damon said and she nodded. He sighed and looked at Elena one last time. She was pleading with those large brown eyes of hers and he knew he couldn't say no. "Alright, sign us up."

"Just follow me," she said and led a very happy Elena and a weary Damon to the counter.

* * *

Damon emerged from the locker room in his wetsuit, wincing as it bundled and pinched in all the wrong places. However, as he took one look at Elena as she walked out at the same time, his mood seemed to shift a little. She looked incredibly sexy in her wetsuit, clinging to all the right places. It made him shudder a bit as he saw the way it hugged every curve and every dip. As he gave her a once over, he was reminded of every time he had sampled those dips and curves and he wanted nothing more than to repeat those actions.

"Ready?" Elena's voice broke him out of his thoughts and he nodded, knowing he couldn't form words at the moment. "Thanks for this," she added before heading towards the pool, leaving Damon to follow her.

For the first time, Damon noticed the name tag of their instructor; Amy. She was standing at the top of the few steps leading into the pool next to two buckets of fish on ice. "Alright, there are two dolphins in the pool; Sapphire and Diamond."

"Is there anything we should know before getting in there?" Damon asked, eyeing the dolphins wearily. Elena smirked at the look on his face and he narrowed his eyes at her when he realized she was making fun of him.

Amy shook her head. "They were born here in captivity and absolutely adore people. Just relax and have fun," she said and then entered the pool, beckoning behind her for them to do the same.

"This is incredible," Elena said as she took the first step.

"Mhmm," Damon mumbled and then went in after her. The water wasn't as bad as he thought it would be and as the dolphins started to swim near him, he wasn't as weary as he had been.

Damon looked over at Elena who was petting the one that had gone towards her. The look on her face made this whole thing worth it for Damon and he found himself smiling. However, he was so busy watching Elena that he didn't see the other dolphin approach him until it rose up in front of him, blocking his view of Elena. He jumped slightly and put his hand up to touch the animal. It flopped on his back and he looked up at Amy.

"She wants you to rub her stomach," she said, gesturing to Elena who was doing the same thing.

Damon nodded and placed his hand on the creature's stomach. It was smoother than he could have ever imagined and he found himself smiling as the dolphin made a noise of approval. "Which one is which?"

"You have Sapphire," Amy replied.

"How can you tell them apart?"

She shrugged. "You just can after you work with them enough."

He nodded and watched as Elena's dolphin turned on its stomach again and waited for Elena to grab hold of its dorsal fin. When she did, the dolphin began swimming at a quick pace and then Damon noticed Sapphire do the same. Before he knew it, he was alongside Elena, having one of the best days of his life.

* * *

After their hour was up, they got out of the pool slowly. They said goodbye to Sapphire and Diamond one last time and then began heading towards the locker rooms to change back into their normal clothes. "That was amazing," Elena said dreamily.

"I have to say, I liked it much more than I thought."

Elena looked up at him and grinned. "Oh, I could tell."

"You could, could you?" he teased and they stopped when they reached the entrance to the locker rooms.

She nodded and then turned her back to him. "Unzip me, please?" she asked in a slightly taunting voice.

"With pleasure," he replied, his voice low. He took his time in drawing the zipper down, "accidentally" letting his fingers trail down the exposed skin. Elena shook slightly and bit her lip, giving Damon satisfaction at watching her squirm.

When he was done she turned around to face him only to find that he had his back turned towards her. "Now would you mind unzipping me?"

She smiled lightly and did the same thing to him, only this time, she kept her hands off of his skin. It amused her when he turned around with a slight pout on his face. "I'll meet you back in the lobby," she said and began heading for the ladies locker room.

Damon nodded and turned to go the opposite direction. Elena stopped at the door and turned back to watch as Damon disappeared into the building. She looked around and made a decision. He had gone along with her idea of swimming with dolphins when clearly he hadn't wanted to so she was going to do something to show him how much she appreciated his cooperation. With a sly smile of determination on her face, she began walking towards the men's locker room in search of Damon.

She found him in front of one of the shower stalls with his wetsuit pushed down to his waist, waiting for the water to heat up. He turned around and did a double take at the sight of her, but before he could say anything, she cupped his face and pulled his lips down to hers; pushing them back into the shower in the process.

The spray of the water bounced off of them as Damon's back collided with the wall. Their laughter turned to groans as Elena rubbed herself against him, feeling him harden instantly from her movements. Her hands trailed down his sides until they were resting on the wetsuit. After a brief second she began pushing them down his hips, freeing his erection. Immediately, she placed her hand around him and began to please him while smiling into their frenzied kisses.

Damon was fully turned on by her brashness. He had not been expecting this at all and even though he was curious as to what brought it on, he was definitely not going to question anything. Especially not when Elena's mouth began to trail down his body before she was on her knees before him. Damon leaned back to support himself and watched as she took his hardened member into her mouth. His hands balled into fists as his vision blurred a little from the intense pleasure. He continued to watch her as he felt her tongue swipe over his head while her lips slid up and down his shaft. It didn't take long before he felt the beginnings of his release and he wanted to be truly connected to her before he did that.

With that thought in mind, he pulled her away from him and quickly began to remove his wetsuit completely before doing the same to her. When she was completely bare before him, he grabbed her by the hips and pushed her firmly against the wall. His hands slid down until they were able to grip her thighs and lift her legs so that they were wrapped around his waist. Elena placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself, her nails digging into his skin slightly with anticipation.

Damon waited until she was looking at him. After their last few encounters, he knew she wanted this, but he still needed that confirmation. The moment their eyes locked, he knew he had it and wasted no more time. Elena bit her lip as Damon thrust himself all the way inside her. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and wiggled her hips, letting him know she was ready for more.

Elena angled her hips as much as she could, mostly using Damon's shoulders to push on as she met him thrust for thrust. The water pouring down on them in combination with the tile was making it hard for her to stay balanced and Damon making her lose her mind wasn't exactly helping either. Without warning, Damon began thrusting faster and harder, making Elena unable to hold in her cries of satisfaction. Damon smirked as she moaned his name loud enough that he could hear it over the pouring water. Quickly, his smirk faded as his own moan slipped past his lips; his release was nearer than ever before and he could tell that Elena's wasn't far behind either.

Damon increased his speed a little more and after a few thrusts, both of them were crying out for each other as their orgasms hit and hit hard. Elena's head arched back, causing it to hit the tile behind her, but she didn't feel a thing. Damon stilled his movements, still resting inside of her when they both came down from their highs. They smiled at each other briefly before Damon slid out of her and helped her onto her feet again.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For coming out here with me," she said and smiled up at him.

He nodded and then grinned devilishly as he thought of something else; something Elena clearly hadn't. "How exactly do you plan on getting your clothes if you're over here?"

Damon thought the look on her face was just as good as the sex they had just had.


End file.
